powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Interstellar Force
|airdate = N/A |producer = N/A |author = Gokai-Volt |poster = GV.PRIS.png |postercaption = "Where no Ranger has gone before" |next = Power Rangers Vega VS Power Rangers Siren Strikers}} Power Rangers Interstellar Force is the first Power Rangers series by Gokai-Volt. The series is based on the 41st Super Sentai series - the series has themes based around space, constellations and the universe. The series is later followed by Power Rangers Vega VS Power Rangers Siren Strikers. Interstellar Force was later on rewritten as Power Rangers Odyssey. Plot The Void - a notorious space empire - has taken over the Universe - and has almost complete control over the cosmos. However, not all hope is lost - a group, from across the cosmos, seeking to free the Universe out of the Void's grasp has been forming - chosen by their Astro Globes. One by one - they gather underneath the group known as the Rebellion - to stand up against the Void and free the Universe as Power Rangers Interstellar Force!. Characters Interstellar Rangers Allies Major Allies *Captain Ardal *Pegasus *Professor Anton (Good) *Orion Minor Allies *Alcor *Eris *Bran *Serpna Villains Major Villains *The Void **Leader ***Emperor Apocal **Void Commander ***''TBA'' **Star System Commanders **Major Star System Commanders ***Sagittarix ***Scorpius ***Ocho **Minor Star System Commanders ***Ariex ***Minorix ***Leox ***Cephux ***Southerix **Planet Conquerors ***Known Conquerors ****Lacerix ****Dreamix ****Denru ****Birthdayix ****Mothix ****Unix ****Velarix ****Shadorix ****Keelix ****Manarix ***Known Combatant Conquerors ****''TBA'' ***Known Executioner Conquerors ****''TBA'' ***Other Known Conquerors ****''TBA'' **Assassins ***Squidon ***''TBA'' **Independent Units ***''TBA'' **Scientists ***''TBA'' ***Professor Anton (Void) **Others ***Deathworm ****''TBA'' ***''TBA'' **Grunts ***''TBA'' Arsenal Transformation Devices *'Astro Blaster' ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Draco Staff' ◆ *'Phoenix Blade and Shield' ◆ *'Void Astro Blaster' ◆ Multi-use Devices *'Astro Globes' ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *'Stellar Arms' **'Leo Sword' ◆ **'Scorpius Spear' ◆ **'Lupus Claw' ◆ **'Libra Crossbow' ◆ **'Taurus Axe' ◆ **'Ophiuchus Scythe' ◆ **'Chameleon Rapier' ◆ **'Aquila Shooter' ◆ **'Dorado Slasher' ◆ **'Ursa Spear' ◆ Side Arms *'Draco Staff (Rifle Mode)' ◆ Other Devices *'Astro Globe Wheel' ◆ *'Astro Buckle' ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *'Commander Astro Buckle' ◆ Zords Legend: piloted zord, 2-person zord, auxiliary zord Main *Orion Mega Voyager **Astro Mega Voyager ***Dragon Commander Voyager 01*02*03*05*07*09*10*11 ****Astro Megazord 01*03*05*07*09 *****Leo Voyager *****Lupus Voyager *****Taurus Voyager *****Chameleon Voyager *****Dorado Voyager ****Dragon Megazord 02*10*11 *****Draco Voyager *****Scorpius Voyager *****Ursa Zord ******Ursa Minor Voyager ******Ursa Major Voyager ***Libra Voyager ***Ophiuchus Voyager ***Aquila Voyager ***Eternal Phoenix Mega Voyager ****Phoenix Voyager ****Phoenix Satellite ***Phoenix Base **Battle Orion Voyager ***Orion Hunter Voyager ***Orion Station *Leo Minor Voyager Auxiliary *Cerberus Mega Voyager / Astro Megazord 05*06*07*09*111 Cerberi-X *Astro Super Mega Voyager 03*05*07*09*77 **Leo Star Voyager ***Leo Voyager ***Leo Minor Voyager **Lupus Voyager **Taurus Voyager **Chameleon Voyager **Dorado Voyager Alternate Combinations *Astro Megazord 01*07*09 *Astro Megazord 01*03*04*05*06 *Astro Megazord 01*03*06*07*09 *Astro Megazord 01*03*05*08*09 *Astro Megazord 01*04*06*08*09 *Astro Megazord 01*02*03*05*07 *Astro Megazord 01*03*04*07*09 *Astro Megazord 01*02*04*06*07 *Astro Megazord 01*02*04*06*08 *Astro Megazord 01*02*03*07*08 *Astro Megazord 01*02*07*08*09 *Astro Megazord 01*02*03*05*11 *Dragon Megazord 07*09*10 *Dragon Megazord 04*06*10 *Astro Megazord 01*06*07*08*09 *Dragon Megazord 03*04*10 *Dragon Megazord 03*07*10 *Astro Megazord 01*04*06*07*09 *Astro Megazord 01*03*07*08*09 *Dragon Megazord 06*10*11 *Astro Megazord 01*03*06*07*08*09 *Astro Megazord 01*02*07*09*11 *Dragon Megazord 03*05*10 *Astro Megazord 01*03*03*07*07 *Dragon Megazord 08*09*10 *Astro Megazord 01*02*05*08*09 *Astro Megazord 01*02*05*07*09 *Astro Megazord 01*02*07*09 *Astro Megazord 01*06*07*09*11 *Astro Mega Voyager 03*04*06*09*77 *Astro Mega Voyager 04*06*09*11*77 *Astro Megazord 04*06*09*11*77 *Dragon Megazord 03*06*10 *Dragon Megazord 07*08*10 *Dragon Megazord 03*06*07*08*10 *Astro Mega Voyager 02*05*09*11*77 *Astro Mega Voyager 02*05*07*09*77 *Astro Megazord 01*04*05*07*09 *Dragon Megazord 01*02*04*05*07*09*10*11 *Astro Mega Voyager 02*06*07*09*77 *Astro Mega Voyager 02*07*09*11*77 *Astro Megazord 01*02*04*05*06 *Astro Mega Voyager 04*06*07*09*77 *Dragon Megazord 03*08*10 Episodes Gallery Rangers Kyu-red.png|'StellarRed' Rigel Kyu-orange.png|'StellarOrange' Lesath Kyu-blue.png|'StellarBlue' Lycan Kyu-gold.png|'StellarGold' Sigma Kyu-black.png|'StellarBlack' Alde Kyu-silver.png|'StellarSilver' Ras Kyu-green.png|'StellarGreen' Camille Kyu-pink.png|'StellarPink' Altair Kyu-yellow.png|'StellarYellow' Xiphias Kyu-violet2.png|'StellarCommander' Ejder Kyu-skyblue.png|'StellarSky' Mizar Kyu-soldier.png|'StellarSoldier' Apollo Power-Up Forms Kyu-Power-Ups.jpg| Group Power-up Kyu 6.jpg| StellarPega Red Kyu 30.jpg| StellarCelestial SasoriOrange Power Up.png| Scorpius Uni-Arm Kyu_26.jpg| Void Ophiuchus Trivia *This is a first Power Rangers season by [[User:Gokai-Volt|'Gokai-Volt']]. *Many of the Rangers' names come from the stars within the constellation they represent or have a connection with (such as , and ). **' ' was chosen for the Red Ranger, due to being the brightest star in the . In the Super Sentai counterpart, , was a distant ancestor of and the name, , is a nod to the connection between and in the Interstellar Force adaptation. **'Stellar Arms' was chosen as the weapon name, in reference to the spiral arms of spiral galaxies (such as the Milky Way). **'Interstellar Force' is also the first Power Rangers series were the Ranger's surnames (apart from Apollo) are not revealed. *This is a first season in which the Red Ranger's upgrade form changes colour (from red to white). *This is the first season to feature a dark version of the main morpher and changing devices. Notes *Logo was created by [[User:Bili15Chaser|'Bili15Chaser']] *Poster was created by [[User:JustNexus|'JustNexus']] See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart. *''Power Rangers Odyssey'' - Rewritten version. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Series Category:Power Rangers Interstellar Force Category:Sentai Adaptations Category:Completed Series Category:Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Powerverse Category:Gokai-Volt